


Secret and Lies

by SpicyRamen_10969



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caught, Coming Out, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Hurt Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRamen_10969/pseuds/SpicyRamen_10969
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid has been keeping and secret from his team mates for years, always afraid of what they may think of him, what they might do. Afraid of loosing his friends, his family, he locks it away. Until one night when mistakes where made. Secrets and Lies will be told and troublesome fate awakes the young doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

The ear piercing ring of Dr Spencer Reid's alarm clock echo's throughout the young geniuses apartment. The apartment was a fairly normal one, for Reid anyways. The walls painted a dull cream, brown leather furniture and a tall dark brown mahogany book shelf stood still at one end of the room, books piled high and to the hundreds. Reid I'd love to read as he always points out to the team "I can read 20,000 words per minutes...".  
The young geniuses arm stretched wide over his limp body as he smacked it down on the alarms head, his over arm brought down the duvet which covered his face, purple moons lay under his eyes, blinking a few times as the bright morning light burnt his eyes which have been deprived of sunlight for hours. His eyes sparked open as he looked upon the clock '9.02am' "SHIT!" Cried Reid, as he raced out of bed, grabbed some clothes from his set of draws, brushed his long brown locks, and dumping all his work into his messenger bag, leaving the apartment hastily. 

As the clock stuck 9.30am Dr Spencer Reid was an hour and a half later, which was unlike him. His team mates of the BAU sat at there desks waiting for the young doctor to come rushing through the double doors any minute now. And he did, at 9:34 the young Doctor come shooting from the glass doors "i am so sorry I am late" He said quickly as he dumped his messenger bag down by his desk in the bullpen.  
"It's okay Reid, just make sure it doesn't happen again please" spoke Hotch as he walked past back to his office.

"No, no definitely not sir" Reid let out a 'sigh' as he wasn't in trouble, he rubbed his eyes to try and wake him up a little. Then that's when his phone vibrates in the pocket of his grey tweed coat. As his took the phone from his pocket and smiled, not like a little small hidden smile but one which resembled the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Still eyes locked on his mobile phone, just as Morgan headed towards him, with a smile on his face, clearly he had a good weekend, which in his case included a bar and many, many girls. "Who you texting Pretty Boy?" Morgan smiled.

"Hmm...what...no one" Reid closed his phone and placed it in his pocket hidden from peering eyes. 

"Gotta be someone to make the young genius late" Morgan teased, as the others listened in. "Has Reid got a girlfriend?" 

"You know I haven't Morgan" Reid stood up walking over to the kitchen as he has been neglected from his morning coffee. To keep him awake he adds in 2 large spoon full so coffee and, well, a lot of Sugar.

"Oh come on Reid you can tell me" give the young genius a slight nudge of the shoulder.

"Morgan" reid said as his tone became more agitated. "I haven't got a girlfriend" he walked back to his desk with his hot cup of coffee. "now I have to get on with some paper work so if you don't mind" Reid turned his back to Morgan, whilst pulling out his phone once again and grabbed the pile of unfinished paperwork growing taller and taller each day, they haven't had a case for about a week now and Reid was beginning to get bored. 

As Morgan walked over the room, JJ stood watching Reid with curiosity, her head tilted to one side as she watched his every movement. He has been texting for about 5 minutes now and the smile hasn't left his face. "So, what do you think is up with Pretty boy over there?" Questioned Morgan as he joined Jj. They both stood crossed armed near Jj's office as the watched the young genius with questionable expressions. 

"I really don't know, but I've never seen him this happy for a long time" Morgan sighs.

"Guess your right Jj. Anyway better get on with some work"

"Keep an eye on him will you" Morgan nodded as he left to his desk and JJ did the same. 

Reid finally put down his phone and got on with some work, when once again it buzzed and this time it was a caballero, he smiled, looked around to see if the others were watching, grabbed his phone and walked off to the males toilets. Morgan noticed him leaving and followed him to the bathroom. The bathroom was fairly clean, the walls painted a pearly white and it smelt strongly of bleach. Reid answered the phone, as Morgan stood ear wiggin' at the door.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" It was Emily.

"Reid got a Phone call...shh" he placed his finger upon his lips as he turned his head back and focused on Reid.

'Hey, you know you can't call me at work, you know that' Reid whispered. He lent against the bathroom sink as he smiled down the phone.

'I know but I missed you' the voice on the other line was to quiet for Morgan and Emily to make out.  
'Aw, I missed you too but I'm seeing you tonight' Reid laughed and so did Morgan and Emily. 

'Does Reid truly have a girlfriend' Morgan thought. "Ma man" They both smiled. Reid hung up the phone and placed it into his pocket. Morgan and Emily both turned hastily and walked away before Reid noticed they were listening. The door swung open and Reid approached. Emily looked away and carried on with the mountains of paperwork piled up on her desk and Morgan walks out of his office like nothing had happened. "You were in there some time pretty boy, everything okay?"  
"Hmm" Reid wasn't listening. "What? Yeah I'm fine" not even looking up.

"Does one Genius have a girlfriend by chance?" Grinned Morgan.

"I've told you Morgan no I haven't, I know your all thinking the same" all the team was listening into there conversation, and they turned around. "Can't I just have something private in my life?" Reid's smiled soon turned into a glare, down on his paperwork. "If you don't mind, please leave me to work" his tone became angrier.

"Come one" Morgan grinned and leaned over to Reid pushing on his shoulder in a playful manner.  
"FUCK OFF MORGAN!" Lashed Reid. His soft brown hair fell in his face, as he pushed his brown wavy locks behind his ears.

"Hey man, I was only messing" Morgan stepped back in total shock as the team just starred at one another.  
"I'm feed up of being treated like a child, I'm 26 years old okay!" Reid snapped. When suddenly Aaron's office door opened and a tall man with dark brown hair, a stern look and piercing eyes stood in the door frame. "What's going on? You okay Reid?" Aaron asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine" Reid answered abruptly as he sat back down in his chair. And the others got back to work. Emily gave Morgan 'a concerned yet pissed of you shouldn't have gone to far' look. 

As the long work day draw to a close. The team got ready to leave. "Wanna get a drink with us Pretty boy, you look like you need one?" Morgan leaned on the side wall of Reid's bullpen. 

"No thanks Morgan, I've got plans" Reid said as he placed his unfinished work into his messenger bag. Grabbing his phone of the desk and quickly left, with a single goodnight. Morgan laughed to himself and headed to the lift with Emily, Garcia, Jj and Rossi. "He's definitely got a girlfriend!" They all laughed, and the elevators doors closed slowly. 

The night was cold, with a crisp breeze blow through the winter air. Reid stood outside his apartment, wearing a long dark blue coat with its collar turned up, his favourite purple scarf hung loosely around his shoulders, his hair neatly combed a placed behind his ears. He blew his warm breath into his cold hands to warm them up as they gone red as the cold air grasped his numb fingers, then he placed them into his coat pockets. Suddenly a black Land Rover pulled up and Reid smiled. Opening the door and he climbed inside.


	2. Caught!

The morning sun broke through the cracks in the curtains in Reid's bedroom. The orangey yellow light illuminated the the furniture around his room. The room was a mess, clothes scattered everything, chairs knocked over and a broken photo laid dead on the ground with a single crack all the way across. The photo was of the team, Himself, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, Emily, Jj and even Gideon. Reid laid asleep in his double bed, cuddled up to someone else's chest. A man short dark brown hair, darker then Spencer's, and pale skin. The pair laid cuddled close as they sleep soundlessly, the duvet esque, and a pillow or two on the floor.

As the clock stuck 11am, Reid was off for the weekend so had a lay in, as they didn't get in till 5 in the morning. The stench of alcohol lingered in the room, from either them or there clothing. The apartment was silent, then a loud thud came. Someone was knocking at the door. Reid shot up, panicing. He looked at the sleeping man next to him, smiled, and ran to the from, closing his bedroom door behind him so no one new who was in there. Only in his pyjama bottoms, he unlocked the door, taking away the chain and turning the key. A slightly large, blonde girl stood in front of him. "Hello Reid" It was Garcia, wearing her funky, bright and unique clothes she definitely stood out. "Oh wow, since when did Junior G Man get abs" giving a cheeky wink. Looking down reid just realised he was half dressed.  
"Oh sorry Garcia..." Hiding behind the door slightly. "What ups?" Reid keeps looking around worriedly   
"We've got a case, Hotch told me to give this to you" she hands him a brown folder containing the information about the case.

"Come in. Would you like a coffee?" Reid walks away completely forgetting about the mystery guest asleep in his bedroom, in his bed. his eyes are locked on the pages. 5 children, all been kidnapped from the Las Vagus area, two have already been found, their body's found scattered around the city in remote areas, body's mutilated. A disturbing case. Garcia looked around, in the 3 years she has known Reid she has never been to his apartment. It was just as she thought it would be, typical Reid; books, case files, photos and even the complete collection of Star Trek. She giggled slightly. As Reid put the kettle Garcia noticed the red marks all over his back, which look a lot like scatch marks but also a bottle of wine, which sat empty of its contents on the kitchen table. As the kettle began to boil, Spencer still focused on the file. When suddenly..."Babe, have you put the kettle on?" A manly voice broke free from the direction of Reid's bedroom. He straighten in shock completely forgetting about him, his eyes widened with nervousness, he turned on his heals to have Garcia stare at him wide mouthed. Quickly she headed for the bedroom..."Garcia, don't, please" but it was too late, the doors to his bedroom had been opened and she just stood in the frame way. "Oh hello" Reid joins Garcia, both with faces like they've seen a ghost "I didn't know you had a guest, I'm sorry" said the stranger as he was putting on his trousers. 

"Work" one word was all Reid said before slamming the door.

"Now who is that!" Garcia said flirtatiously.

"No one" Reid replied as he tucked his hair behind his ears, hands shaking and sweat collected on his forehead. 

"Excuse me...that's not no one" Spencer began to panic, as he kept pacing, his hand covering his mouth as he worried. "Reid!" No reply "REID!" Garcia raised her voice, getting Spencer's attention as he stops and just stares at her.

"No one, I promise. Just a mate" 

"He's seems a bit more cosy to be 'just a mate"

Penelope gesturing her fingers as bunny ears. "Reid, are you..." She trailed off. 

"Gay?" She nodded. Reid just looks at her, and then to his feet. His hair hung loosely over his Face as he thought back tears that tried so hard to break free. Garcia covered her mouth with her hand which was decorated with hundreds of rings.

"You are. Why didn't you ever tell us Spence" she approached him, placing her hand on his shoulder, which he pulled away from.

"Because I couldn't. I didn't know how you were going in take it. For all I know you all could have hated me. Plus I need a private life".

"We don't care you're Gay Reid and I know the others don't know but trust me we could never hate you, we're family" Reid looked at her for the first time since he had told her. And smiled. 

"You really don't care?" Garcia shook her head as she embraced Reid into a hug, as she laughed.  
"My little boys all grown up" pinching his cheeks and doing sort of dance, least it was meant to be dancing, more moving her hips and jumping like a mad man. "So was this a lucky one night for Dr Spencer Reid?" She winked.he coughed "um no not really" he coughed "he's my...um...boyfri..." He trailed of to faking cough to descise his words, but Garcia got past that, and she scwield like a little girl. Hugging him again.  
"Go on, go get him then. Introduce me to the lucky feller who stole young Reid's heart" Reid took a deep breath...

"Jason" he shouted, about to shout again when his bedroom door swung open. A man with dark brown hair, emerald green eyes and dress in a suite and tie walked into the living room.   
"You called?" Jason smiled. Reid coughed once again before introducing him.

"Jason, this is Penelope Garcia, she is the technical analysis for the BAU" they both smiled as they shook hands.

"So you work together then" releasing Garcia's hand and he walked over to Reid. He smiled as he lent in for a kiss but Spencer moved his head, like he was ashamed or embarrassed. 

"Coffee is over there" Reid gestured with his head. He's beautiful Garcia mouthed. Reid just stared at his fingers as they in twined, as his hair fell into his face, hiding his nervous emotions.

"How do you take it Penelope?" Jason asked.  
"White, 4 sugars please. Sweet like me" she smiled and so did Jason but Reid, he laughed. 

"When does the jet leave?" Reid final spoke, his voice crackled and quiet, he coughed to clear his throat.  
"In an hour. So hurry your cute little bum up". So he did, Spencer left for the bedroom leaving Jason and Garcia together. Which was never a good combination.

5 minutes later

Reid left the bedroom to the sound of laughing. "Seriously, wow Spencer has been holding back on us" Garcia and Jason were both sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, laughing and getting along. They both looked when they saw Spencer coming towards them and just burst into the laughing, frantically.   
"What's so funny?" Reid raising his eyebrow in concern.  
"Reid, you never told us your such a wild animal" Garcia growled and burst into laughter once again.  
"Jason, what have you told her?"   
"Nothing Babe" he stood up leaning in for a kiss but Reid moved his head avoiding him.

"Seriously..." Jason just looked at him, his face dropped; hurt. Reid walked away to the kitchen were he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee, with mountains and mountains of sugar. Garcia noticed the tension when she tried to brake the awkward silence between them.

"Just how good you are on the dance floor...and in the bedroom" Garcia laughed hysterically, holding tightly to her ribs as they thud in pain. 

"JASON!!" Reid went red cheeked, he came out no less then half an hour ago and he's already going on about their sex life..."you've known eachother five minutes, and you already telling her what we do in the bedroom!" 

"Oh come on babe, it's just a laugh" but Reid was even more pissed off.

"I can't believe you, I wasn't even comfortable coming out let alone having you talk to one of my co workers about our sex life!" Reid banged down the mug of coffee he just made, spilling the contents all over the counter top. Turning his back to both of them as he wiped the spilt coffee from off the side. Garcia and Jason shared a stare, and Garcia spoke again, to calm Reid down.

"Well we all thought Little Spence was a virgin". sounding annoyed Reid replied.

"Why does everyone think I'm a virgin?".

"Because your so innocent Reid..." then there was a strange buzzing sound. It came from Jason. It was his phone, taking his phone from his pocket and holding a finger up to the two of them gesturing to wait.  
'Agent Campbell' he nodded in response, with the occasional 'yeah'. 

"Who was that?" Reid spoke, sounding more calm, his voice was smooth and quiet.

"Work, I've got to go babe" Jason and Reid both headed towards the door. Jason stood in the hallway as he spoke to Reid, Garcia come in closer to earwig their conversation, the door was pulled almost to a close, giving to two boys some privacy. Jason once again attempted to plant a kiss on Reid's soft and tender lips.Reid finally aloud Jason to kiss him, it wasn't passionate but it was beautiful and loving; making Garcia once more make an AHH noise in the back of her throat. Jason walked away and Reid closing the door behind him. Garcia just stood there like a little girl with a wild grin plastered on her face from ear to ear. "Haven't we got a case" Reid smiled as he walked passed Garcia.


	3. The Black Rabbit

The moon stood full in the dark blue sky, as night begun to fall. The whistle of the wind echoed passed Reid's bedroom window. He was stood in front of this plain brown full body mirror. His hair was tucked behind his left ear and the rest hung lose. He was typical Reid, he wore plain black work trousers, baby blue shirt and tie, his long brown coat and not forgetting his long purple scarf. This messenger bag sat soundly on his hip as he looked himself up and down in the mirror. And smiled, nervously.

Reid locked the door to his apartment, as he hurried down the staircase. Reid luckily only lived on the second floor so it didn't take him long to get outside. The bitter wind nipped at Reid's hands and face, rubbing his hands together and blowing his warm air into them, he placed them into his pocket pulling out a pair of black leather gloves which he slid onto his hands. Street lamps luminated the ever so quiet streets with a bright yellow like light, creating shadows that lurked in every corner, but working with the FBI had its strong points, Reid didn't need to be afraid of what lurked in the shadows no more because he new what to do, and the fact he had a gun hidden behind the back of him, underneath his coat. He fumbled around his bag for his keys till he finally heard the jingling sound. The car was cold, a cloud of smoke came from his mouth causing him to sack up the heating in the car. Reid only had a small little car, old fashioned; like Reid. The windows were clear of frost, the car was warm, and the lights were up and off went Reid.

The bar was loud, the music blared from the DJ in the corner, people were trying to talk over the music which meant they had to talk louder, almost like a competition on who can talk the loudest, and then there were the people who were already out of it, pissed. Jason sat at one of the tables with a glass of vodka and coke in one hand a phone in the other. Spencer was 5 minutes late which isn't like him, Penelope was already here, she was getting herself a drink at the bar but got talking to this fairly attractive man who stood at the other end of the bar. His hair was jet black and skin as pale as ice, he almost looked like a vampire. He was beautiful but strange also, Penelope's type. He giggled to himself, when finally Spencer walked through the door, pushing passed the groups of people huddling by the doorway for the cold air, as the bar was hot and stuffy. 

Penelope finished her conversation with guy a bar and even got his number, who's name was Stuart. She walked over to Jason with a funky pink and orange looking cocktail which had a blue umbrella and multicoloured tassels coming out of it. As she drunk through the straw, she smiled at Jason.

"Where's Spencer then?" she said as she too another sip of her drink, and before she new it then young doctor walked throught the door, pushing his way through crowds of people. The bar had died down slightly, people were calming down, sat at tables, talking and drinking there mulitcoloured drinks, some had had a bit to much to drink and were dancing and being overly excited, as you do.

"hey you, why so late. You young doctor, are never late" spoke Jason as he planted a kiss on Spencers light pink lips.

"Aww" It was Penelope, again. "Sorry" She chocked slightly from a sip of her drink. "Still not use to the young genius being so cute" Penelope smiled.

"Garcia" Spencer laughed slightly, more awkwardly. "I am not cute"

"What ever you say Junior G Man" she winked at him and carried on with her drink.

As the night went on, and a couple of drinks later, Reid began to the feel the effects of alcohol. His head began to feel light, his skin flustered pink and was very hot, and laughable. And as normal he came out with the most random facts more then normal. "Did you know that alcohol has a stimuli in it which causes the body to produce more sexual hormones when enough is consumed" he said as he too another large gulp of the beer which sat brewing abd getting warm on the table. He smiled.

"Oh is that true genius? Then you must be rather excited right now" Jason winked at Spencer, he grab Reid by the hips and pulled him close. Lucky the Black Rabbit was a gay bar so Spencer didnt feel awkward when Jason kissed him, he felt more natural, more unjudged. Reid smiled as Jason lent in for a kiss but before he had the chance, Spencer suddenly jumped back, covered his mouth a rn towards the exist. Jason and Garcia both looked at eachother.

"Looks like Spencer couldnt handle his drink as much as he thought" they both laughed before heading outside to find the ill Dr Reid. "Looks like I'm not getting a dance tonight" Jason nudged Penelope playfully as they headed towards the exsit.

The cold air stung of the warm skins, making there hair stad tall on there arms. The cool air felt nice though, being stuc in a stuffy bar for 4 hours wasnt the best idea, hot flushes pounted them making them both feel rather ill themselves, they drunk more then they planned to drink. Luckly they didnt have to go to work the next day. Both stumbling around the find Reid, finally found him throwing up by a bush at the end of the bar, gripping his stoumch tight, his hair blowing in the wind. People crowded the outside too, smoking, drinking and chattering. And many making out. "Spencer, you okay?" Asked Jason, but Reid nodded, as he starting to stand back up straight.

"I feel better now" he spoke grogally whilst wiping his mouth clean.

"So, that answers our question 'How many drinks does it take to drive Reid over the edge'" Laughed Garcia.

"Yeah Yeah oay Garcia. What time is it?"

"1.16am" Reid looked at Garcia with wide eyes.

"Seriously, i swear it was only 10"

"That was 3 hours ago. Time flies doesnt it babe" Reid lookedat Jason, Jason grabbed Spencer's arm and swung it over his neck, helping to keep the young doctor standing on two feet.

"Home time i believe?" Spoke Jason and Reid just nodded. Their cars were parked just down the road from the bar, but they had all been drinking quit alot so that was out of the question. Garcia pulled out one of her many phones and dialled the local cab service. "Hello" her voice was slightly everywhere. "Could i get a cab for 3 people please?" The name replied down the phone, his voice was forgien and quit hard to understand.

"Yes. where are you?"

"The Black Rabbit Bar, Whitecross Moore"

"Okay, were are sending a cab out now mam, it will be with you in about 5 to 10 minutes. Have a goodnight" He was very polite thought Penelope.

"thank you, you too". Garcia hung up and closed her phone, placing it back into her coat pocket, which was a bright red, clashing with her shoes and her dress, which was a deep midnight blue. "Cabs on its way, how you feeling Spenc?" Spencer was standing on his own now, whilst holding Jasons hand.

"Better, alot better thanks, but i am never drinking like that again" they all laughed. Thats when they heard them. A loud group of voices where screaming and shouting "FAGGOTS" as loud as they could. there were about 3 of them, not many but they were fairly large men, all heading in the direction of Reid and Jason. "Yeah, you, you dirty little faggots" before they hand the chance to reply, they were all on Reid, one punched him in the face with full forced and then they all bundled on his getting him to the ground, Jason tried to get them off him, but one of the men took a swing at him, he dodged it and punched him in the jaw, the guy stumbled backwards. The other guys were kicking Spencer in the stomch, you coud hear his painful crys, it was crule to the ears. Garcia was frozen to her spot, her mouth gapping open. She just couldnt move. The guy with tattoos covering his arms, swung back at Jason, knocking him over. He took his attention away from Jason and back to the helping young doctor huddled and bleeding on the floor. But then they were saved, the doctors FBI badge fell out his coat pocket, open on the ground. Tattoo guy noticed first and smacked his mate in the chest..."Fuck! He's FBI" They all stopped and before they new it, were half way down the street, running for their lives. Everyone was staring and no one helped, but how could they, there was nothing for them to do but hope, otherwise they new that theyll more likely get there heads smashed in too.

Jason got to his feet and ran over to the limp Reid on the floor. Blood covered his face, and brusies already began to show. "REID! REID!" Jason cried, he knelt down next to him a pushed his hair out of his face, clean streaks of blood were washed way from where Spencer had been crying. "Spencer, spencer" Spencer looed up at Jason, his too eyes swelled red with tears. "You okay to stand?" Reid knodded his head. Jason put one arm under his neck and put one of Soencers rms over his and hauld him off the floor, which had created a puddled of blood from underneath him. "Spence, are you okay?" Reid didnt say anything, just hugged him tightly as he sobbed into his jacket, which was black so the blood from his nose, mouth and eyebrow didnt really show. "Hey, hey, hey its okay. come on the cab is here, we can take you home, then we can called the poice" but Reid pushed Jason and away.

"NO!" Reid looked scared, he was use to seeing this happen but never first hand experienced it. "Just take me home"

"But reid, you need to inform the police, if not then your team, they can help"

"NO! because then they will know the truth, and that cant happen, not yet"

"But"

"No, please just take me home" Jason just nodded. he put Reid into the cab and went to get Garcia who was still stood by the doorway, frozen, tears streaming down her face.

"Penelope, are you okay?"

"I-I Couldnt do anything, i just...froze" a fresh tear stresmed down her red and swollen face.

"It's okay, it isnt your fault, we just need to get Reid home now" Garcia agreed.

"You will stay with him tonight wont you?"

"Cause i will Pen, dont worry, ill be with him. We'll get the cab driver to drop you off first, I'll walk you to you front door and help you in, make sure your okay, then ill have to get reid home" Penelope agreed, and they got into Cab. People who witnessed the fight, all still stood excally in the same place, doing nothing.

"Where you going to?" Said the Cab driver.

"223 Storemare Rd first, then Broadchurch Rd next" Jason shut the door, and they driver went.


	4. Nightmares

Every punch, every kick shot pains throughout my body, pain courses through my nerves and all I could see was darkness. I could hear the guys shouting and screaming 'faggot' and 'fucking queer', even the words struck like poison. My body was limp, I couldn't even lift a finger, my eyes swelled with tears, as they burned and grew red. I can hear Jason's voice calling my name, he sounded broken, everything was slow and echoing like it isn't real. And then I felt Jason's arms....

Reid shot up quickly, he was panting quickly, his face dripped with sweat and everything felt so hot. Hand on his heart as it beats at an irregular pass. Spencer rubbed his eyes with his hands, and then he felt movement and quickly jumped. "Spence, are you okay?" It was Jason, lying next to Reid in his bed, no top on. His body was like Reid's; skinny and pale, but Jason had a bit more muscle then he did and Reid liked that. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Reid responded still shaking viciously. 

"You don't look okay, did you have a nightmare?" But Reid just shock his head, and leaned over, placing his head on Jason's chest, feeling ever heartbeat and it was beautiful, it calmed him down, as he rapped his arms around him, and Jason did the same and pulled him in tightly. Reid smiled, this was perfect, it made him feel safe and not so alone. And then sleep over powered him, and everything went dark.


	5. Secrets

Reid couldn't go back to sleep that night, he stared at the ceiling; thinking about what happened only those few nights ago at the club. terrified to shut his eyes, overtime he does he see there faces, Jason's face, and then he see himself; lying there hopeless on the ground, not fighting back and just taking every hit. As he lied there, Jason asleep next to him, the clock reading 5:59am, 'only one more minute till the alarm goes off and i have to face work' he thought. he rubbed his face before pulling the covers off and sitting on the end of the bed with his face in his palms, 'what do i do? do i tell them the truth, and try and find the men to beat me to an inch of my life? Reid just shock his head and stood up just as the alarms earsplitting sounds violently fills the room, he headed to the bathroom just as Jason began to stir. 

The showers warm water flowed down Reid's face and body, steam filled the room; nothing could be seen. Reid just stood in the hot water, thinking? all he does now is think; quiet and almost dead. So many thought run through his great mind, and that's when he looks at his arm; the scars of what happened to him only last year, the marks on where his addiction took over his life, but only for a short time. Spencer never really told anyone about his addiction, they kind of just new, but they didn't know about the small bottle he has hidden under the floorboards in his bedroom, just incase anything like this happens and he needs to forget, needs the peace and quiet like it hadn't even happened. "Spence?" It was Jason shouting from behind the bathroom door, Spencer coming back down to earth, "Are you okay? you've been in there a while, you got to head to work soon" 

"Yeah, sorry didn't realise the time, i'll be out in a bit" Spencer shock his head and opened the door of the shower and grabbed his towel, he took one look in the mirror and then down at his arm. Jason was the only person who he told about his addiction, but he will kill him if he ever got back into it again, it will cost him his job, his house, everything. He pushed his hands through his matted hair and opened the more. Jason was sat on the bed, phone his hand, still in his pyjama bottoms. "Ahh finally, you took you're time didn't you" he smiled, but then he saw Reid's face, "Spence, are you okay? after last night anyway? i'm worried about you, you never talk to me anymore, we haven't even spoken about what happened Friday night at the club" 

"I'm fine" was all Reid said as he pushed passed Jason, grabbing his clean clothes from off the chair and heading back to the shower. Once Reid was dressed and ready to go and so was Jason, they left. Jason always dropped Reid off a block away from the BAU headquarters so no one gets suspicious, then he left to his own job, working as the a Detective for the Virginia Police Department. The car journey was quiet, Reid held his head down with his hot, fresh cup of coffee (which is probably more sugar then coffee). "Come on Spence, talk to me" Jason looked over every now and then whilst driving, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"Nothing, I said i'm fine didn't i?" Reid snapped.

"Yes, but last night, no you wasn't, you were shaking. Reid, you were scared" The worried look grew even more on Jason faces now he talks about it.

"There was nothing I could do, I-I-I just lead then hit and beat me in front of everyone, calling me what they did" Spencer looked Jason in the eyes, his eyes now red and puff and he tried so hard to hold back the tears the formed in the back of his eyes, the lump that grew in his throat. 

"Spencer." Tears fell from Jason's eyes, Spencer looked too in shock, he had never seen Jason cry before, in the whole 6 months they had been together, not once had Jason cried in front of Spencer, but that was a different story for Reid, he always cried in front of Jason, always looked to him for comfort, they did live together after all, but this was new to Spencer, and he couldn't fight back the tears anymore and he just left them flow down his face, his face red and puffed, and now wet. "I tried so much to stop them but i just couldn't get to you" They had stopped where Jason had normally dropped Reid off, just on the corner near the BAU. "As I watched them beat you, I felt like they were beating me too" Spencer looked up at Jason, and just stared at him.

" I know you tried, I know you tried everything you could, but there wasn't anything you could do to be honest" 

"You need to tell you're team" Spencer practically jumped out of his seat when Jason said that. 

"Are you mad? I can't tell my team, then they will know that I'm-I'm..."

"Gay?" 

"Yeah" Spencer looked down again, he wasn't one for eye contact, that's what gives everyone the idea he may be autistic. "What's so bad about telling you're team? Are you ashamed of me, is that it?"

"What! No, of course not, I'm just afraid of how they will react, they might hate me"

"Spence there you're family there not going to hate you, you just need to give them a chance, Penelope already knows, and she doesn't care, so why should the others?" Spencer didn't give him a answer, just left slamming the door behind him. "Spencer. SPENCER!" but he was gone. Jason just shock his head, wiped his eyes and started the car, before he headed off to work, even though he was already 5 minutes late. 

Spencer was 5 minutes late for work, but he couldn't care less, he just strolled in there like nothing, which got him a few dodgy looks from his team mates. Luckily they haven't got a case so all he had to do was paper work, but late was late and Reid was never late. But that wasn't the only reason why Reid got some dodgy looks, he had forgotten all about the huge black eye he had got, which wasn't to hard to miss. "Spencer, you okay?" It was Morgan, his eyebrows raised has he looked at the mark on Spencer faces.

"Yeah I am fine, I just tripped over a stool at mine and smacked it on the corner of the table" Reid put on a fake smile, "Silly me eh, always finding news ways to injure myself" he laughed jokily, Derek just looked at him with concern.

"If you say so" He left Spencer who walked over to his bullpen, only to be bombarded by JJ and Emily.

"What happened to Reid?" Spoke Hotch as his stood next to Morgan.

"He said he tripped and hit it on the corner of the table at his"

"And do you believe him?"

"No of course I don't Hotch, I know when he's hiding something". They both stood outside Hotch's office, watching Reid talk to JJ and Emily, clearing repeating the same story, or the same lie; because they were all laughing.

1 Week Later

After a long and hard week at work, it's over, for now anyway. It was Friday night and the team were packing up to leave. Reid was putting everything into his messenger bag, Penelope, JJ and Emily were all stood ready and talking to one another about there favourite clothing store having a sale; and Derek was leaving Hotch's office with Rossi. "Anyone up for getting a drink? Rossi's treat" Derek said as he laughed but Rossi didn't looked as amused, then he smiled.   
"Sure" said everyone besides Reid who said nothing.  
"You coming Reid?" Asked Morgan.

"No I'm alright thanks, just thinking of staying home" Reid replied but Morgan new something was up, he didn't look tiered but more scared, 'Reid never looked scared' Morgan thought.

"Oh come on Pretty Boy"

"NO!" Snapped Reid, everyone was taken back by this, they've never really seen Reid been angry before besides the time the other day when Morgan pissed him off. 

"Calm down man I was only asking. What has been up with you this last week, you've been quiet and not to mention that massive black eye you haven't?" Morgan queried.

"I said I'm fine didn't i, just leave me alone Derek" Reid said as he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door, but. Morgan stopped him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. 

"GET OFF ME DEREK!" Screamed Morgan.

"No, not till you tell me what is wrong".

"I said nothing is wrong, why can't you understand that?" Pleaded Reid.

"Because you're shutting us out, we know something is wrong. Now what happened to you're face?".

"Nothing, I told you I slipped". Reid said trying to leave.  
"Reid" Said Morgan.

"MORGAN PLEASE JUST LEAVE IT!".

"Not until you tell us!" Morgan voice becAme more stern, he stared at Reid, and Reid Just stared back.

"I WAS BETTEN UP OKAY!" Spencer shouted at the top of his lungs, the others just stared at him with sympathy, abut also concern.

"What? Why?" Asked JJ.

"It doesn't matter" Reid replied.

"Reid".

"Derek please just stopped" Reid began to walk away, thinking he had finally finished the convisation until.

"REID".

"BECAUSE IM GAY!" Screamed Reid as he turned to look at his team, who just stared at him.


	6. Jason

The team all stared at Reid, his facial expression changed when he realised what he had said. His eye wide, mouth partly open in shocked and eyes beginning to blur with tears. The team's expressions were closely the same. All in shock. Reid had just come out to them, I mean they all had their suspensions over the years but didn't really take much note. Everything was awkwardly quiet, Reid took a breath and turned around heading to the door in a quick pace. The team didn't know what to do, do they hurry after him and tell him they don't care he is gay? Or do they give him space? Which everyone they decide to do they might have to hurry, Reid was already in the elevator and before they new it, he was gone. 

Spencer 

Standing alone in the elevator just thinking of what happened and how he had to just get of there, tears had already stained his face, he didn't even realise he was crying. "What have I done?" Reid spoke to himself, his voice crackled and broken. The lift doors opened revealing the empty lobby. It was late, everyone else had already gone home, the team worked late today as they have a new case tomorrow, which Reid wasn't looking forward too. Not the case but facing his team after what just happened. Before he new it he was at his car with his keys in hand. His hand shaking, he placed the key in the locked and got in and just drove. 

The Team 

Still stood baffled, since Reid left no one had said a word, they has the suspicions but brushed them away. Each one expected Reid for who he was, because he was family, and it's not like they can be homophobic in there line of work due to victims or survivors who are Homosexual or killers who kill gays because they are homophobic. Meaning cause they can feel weird about it but it can cost them there job due to what they believe in. "I new it" it was Rossi, everyone turned to face him with baffled expressions. He smiled at them and started laughing. "Hotch I made a wager on whether or not Reid was Gay. And I won" he gave a cocky like smile as Hotch handed him the money.   
"Why?" It was Morgan who spoke once again.   
"Well we had our suspicions and decided to have a little fun out of it and make some money. Not being mean to Reid or anything, but just a little harmless fun". Rossi explained and the room once again fell silent, no one new what to say or how to say it.   
"I new" everyone turned to look, it was Garcia, her hand in twinned with one another, knees together and hand down. She looked like a school girl who has just been send to the principles office.   
"What do you mean you know? Did he tell you?" Morgan asked and the rest of the team looked at one another puzzled.  
"Not exactly" Garcia answered, lifting her head to look at Morgan. Normally they would call each other by their nicknames they had given each other, both had a few for one another. Garcia was Baby Girl and Derek was Chocolate thunder. They had been told to keep they nicknames down and the way in which they speak to each other down or not in the work place as co workers have complained. "Do you care to elaborate?"   
"I went over to his to hand him the last case file about 2 weeks ago, he wasn't expecting me round because when we sat down to talk it over with coffee, I heard someone in the bedroom and it sounded like another guy. So I ran into the bedroom to find a tall, slightly skinny browned hair man getting changed. And that's when he told me" the team still looking at one another when finally someone else who wasn't Derek spoke.   
"So, Reid has a boyfriend?" It was Jj, she said smiling. He little brother has all grown up, she didn't care if he was gay, just cared that he was happy.  
"Yeah, his names Jason Campbell, he is so lovely" Garcia smiled. After about ten minutes of awkward silence when they first found out, they all talked over each other about Reid's boyfriend. "Morgan we all know your gonna tease him" Emily laughed.  
"Cause I will, our little boy is getting laid" the team all laughed. Garcia stood smiling down at her phone, she was texting Reid. 

Hey Reid. Look about what happened none of us care; about you being gay. I know I already new and I didn't care did I? Neither does the rest of the team, were all laughing about how Morgan is totally going to tease you tomorrow like he does. Rossi and Hotch made a bet and Rossi won. The point is, none of them care they just care that you're happy. I've told them about Jason and I think they want to meet him. Text me back baby boy.   
Love ya lots. PG x

Spencer

Spencer finally got back to his flat, his hair dripping wet from the rain and his jacket darker at the shoulders, only been outside no more then five minutes and he is already soaked. He shakes himself off, and unlocks his front door to be greeted by the small of takeaway Chinese. "Hey sweet" Jason smiled as he laid the table; well the coffee table anyway, laying out the complete Doctor Who collection. Reid tried to smile but couldn't, but instead he broke down into tears. Jason looked confused but came rushing towards him before Reid collapsed onto the floor. "Hey, hey, what's up?" Jason hugged Spencer tight, as he cried on Jason's shoulder.

"They know" Spencer's voice was nearly unclear under the trembling. 

"Know what?"

"About me, being Gay..." Reid pulled in tighter into his boyfriend's arms.

"And what's so bad about that?" Replied Jason.

"What isn't? I can't face them tomorrow, I didn't stay long enough for them to reply, I kind of shouted it at them and ran, I couldn't face them. I don't know how their going to take it, they might hate me" Sobbed Spencer.

"Hey, their not going to hate you, I mean; Garcia took it well didn't she, she didn't care. I don't think you're other team mates are either, you're family are you not?" Reid took his head off Jason's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, Jason used his fingers to wipe away his tears, Reid's face was now red and eyes all puffy and inflamed. "You think so?" Jason just smiled and nodded.

"Of course, who wouldn't love you, I mean I love you..." Spencer looked at Jason, his eyes wide with shocked.

"Y-you said it..." Reid's voice stuttered, no one has every said that to him before.

"Of course I said it, because I do. I love you Spencer Reid" Tears fell from Spencer's eyes once again, before Reid had the chance to answer him back, Jason pulled in for a kiss. Reid just took it, but then he got more and more into the kiss, growing more passionate, Spencer felt Jason's tongue move across his lower lip, asking for entry, but Reid denied, he wanted to tease him just a little bit, but that was before Jason started grinding against Reid's bulge causing him to moan, Jason took his opportunity and put his tongue into Reid's mouth, they both battle for dominance. Pulling on Spencer's tie, Jason lead him into the bedroom, not breaking the kiss once and slamming the door behind them. 

Reid woke up to the loud buzzing of his alarm clock, 5:59am. Reid stirred, rubbing his hands other his face to wake him up, he looked over at Jason who laid sprawled across the bed...and naked. Reid's eye's widened as he remember the events of last night, he smiled. 'I love you Spencer Reid' That though alone made his smile widen into a huge grin, he lent over and kissed the sleeping Jason oh his forehead before getting into the shower, to head to work. 

Spencer turned on the shower, hot water ran from the head causing the room to fog up and the mirror to steam over. He looked into the mirror, his body covered in purple and red bruises, which Jason gave to him last night, but that was the only good thing. Reid was always a skinny and not very muscular person, always being able to see his bones, never having a six pack or anything, that's why Reid hated his body, hated looking at it every time he has to go for a shower. Scares in the fold of his arm of were Tobias Hankel injected him with Diladid, where he himself injected the Diladid. He had been clean for 2 months now, even though the events of his kidnapping only happened less then a year ago, he had got help but not from his team, being gay isn't the only thing he has hid from them. Reid just looked at his reflection and took in a deep breath before jumping into the hot flowing water.

When Spencer opened the bathroom door, he got a wave of beautiful smells, bacon, eggs, pancakes and coffee; Jason wasn't in bed, the bed was nicely made and clothes were put in the wash basket. "Hey beautiful" Smiled Jason as he hovered over the cooker, with an egg on the go. Spencer's pushed back his wet hair as he walked over to Jason, he wrapped his arms tight around his torso and pulled him in for a hug, kissing his back and shoulders. "What's put you in a good mood this morning?" Jason smiled. 

"you" replied Reid who carried on kissing his partners back. 

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Jason said raising his eyebrows.

"I love you too" Jason turned around to look Spencer in the face. "I never got to say it back to last night" Jason laughed slightly under his breath, as Reid pulled him into a kiss, not a passionate one just a small but long peck on the lips. "I love you too, too" Jason smiled and so did Reid, until he looked at the time on the cooker. 

"SHIT!" Spencer shouted, "I am going to be late for work" he rushed into the bedroom, found his shirt, trousers and tie. He quickly put them on, trying not to fall over, he fixed his hair and put on his shoes. Luckily Jason was already dressed so he didn't have to panic. Reid raced out the bedroom, messenger bag in hand, he pulled on his coat and placed his messenger bag over his shoulder. "WOW, you did that in lightening speed" Jason laughed. "I put you're breakfast into a sandwich for the go" Jason gave his his sandwich which was wrapped in tin foil, and they headed out the door. 

The morning hair was cold and icy, white puffs of smoke left their mouths every time they breathed, Spencer, rubbing his hands together, got into Jason's car and quickly turned on the heating. "I f-feel like an I-icicle" Reid shivered. They car soon heated up as the heat blasted from the heater. Spencer unwrapped his breakfast sandwich and tucked in, enjoying every mouthful. Spencer's eye's soon widened as he remember the events of last night, and not the sex but with his team. "They know" Spencer suddenly said, Jason just looked over at him thinking and hoping that he had only forgotten. "I forgot, after the night with you, I forgot that I told the team that I'm gay". Spencer began to shake and not from the cold, but because he was worried and nerves, how was the team going to react, well not react but be towards him? So many questions flooded his mind he never noticed that he was already round the corner where Jason drops him off so no one notices or get suspicious. "You'll be fine, just remember what I said. There you're family, even if there not blood they are still family, and they will love you no matter what okay, just stop worrying. You will regret not knowing, trust me. I hated my parents not knowing, and when they accidental found out because I didn't wipe my internet history properly" this caused Reid to laugh. "Don't laugh at me" Jason smiled. "But seriously, when they found out they didn't care, I mean they had to get use to it of course, but all parents are like that. Them finding out I was gay was such a relief. Okay", Spencer nodded, kissed him on the cheek and left, without saying anything. His wet hair made his shiver from the frosty breeze, he pulled his arms in to hug his body as he walked to work. 

As usual Reid was the first in, besides Hotch of course, Reid often thought that He slept here, last one to leave and the first one in. Spencer headed to the kitchen area and made himself a fresh cup of coffee, as he didn't get to finish his this morning. He added the coffee and poured in a mountain of sugar to keep him going for the day. Sipping his freshly made brew, he headed over to his part of the bullpen, placing his coffee on the desk and bag by his chair; he was about to sit down when a voice called his name. "Reid, can I speak to you in my office please?" It was Hotch, standing tall and clean as normal. His hair neat, and his suit pressed, Reid gulped and headed towards his office. "Reid, please come in and shut the door behind you" Reid hovered in the doorway, and did as asked. Reid sat down in from of Aaron who was sorting all the paperwork mounted in front of him. Reid fiddled with his hands in his lap, worrying about what Aaron is going to say...'How could you not tell us?' 'You're off the team?' 'how are you?' . Anything that was about to come out of Aaron Hotchner's mouth worried Spencer so much he began to sweat. "I want to talk about the event's of last night" Spencer new it, he bowed his head, trying not to crying, hiding it from Hotch. 

"Sir, I'm sorry...I-I leave if I must" Hotch just looked confused, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Reid, I'm not kicking you off the team, just telling you that we all spoke last night and none of us care, or in better words; mind". Spencer raised his head, luckily he held back the tears but his eyes were red. 

"You don't?" Spencer voice crackled.

"Why would we? Yes I came to quiet a shocked to us all, besides Penelope who apparently already new, and quiet a funny story that one is" Aaron laughed. Confusing grew on Reid's face, not because of them accepting him but because Hotch smiled, in all the years Reid has known Hotch not once has he seen him smile. "But I must say, even though we don't care, other members of the FBI might, so don't go screaming it from the roof tops yet. Not saying don't say anything, just let them find out for themselves, okay?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I just didn't know how you all would react, I was just scared"

"We all get scared sometimes Reid, it's normal, just know that no matter who you are or who you date, we are still a family and we still love you" Tears fell, Spencer was moved by what Hotch had said, he didn't mean to cry, he just did. He smiled and giggled through his nose before wiping his eyes. "Thank you sir" Reid stood up and walked out of this office, closing the door behind him. 

By this time it was 7:34am and the team finally arrived for work, being an early one as they have a case in Florida today. 6 young women, all high class cases, were found around the back allies of Miami. They had been kidnapped, held for 3 days before appearing in the back allies, sexually assaulted, signs of torturer and then stabbed 1 in the heart anti mortem and 6 other times around the face and genital area, post mortem. "and what is this Pretty Boy" It was Morgan coming up behind Reid and pulling down the collar of his shirt, revealing the dark red hickey on Spencer's neck. Spencer pushed his hand away and pulled his collar back up, completely forgetting he was covered in the things. 

"Leave it out Derek" Spencer moaned.

"did Pretty Boy get lucky last night then?" Spencer was standing up to when Morgan pushed his shoulder. 

"That none of you're Business" Spencer pushed passed Derek to head to the kitchen to make himself another cup of coffee as he finished his one already. 

"oh, leave him alone Derek" Jj was standing behind Morgan, her long blonde hair pulled neatly back into a pony tail which still hung half way down her back. 

"But pretty boy got laid" Smiled Morgan. "So, what's his name then?" Asked Morgan even though he already new his name, Jason. Spencer new this would happen, he took in a deep breath as he poured in his sugar, he closed his eyes and tried to figure out what to say. 'Do I tell him/them about Jason?' 'Do I just ignore him?' 'Or do I tell shout at him to leave it?' Before Reid new it he was now facing a grinning Morgan, sipping on his coffee and said "Jason, his name is Jason" Reid screamed in his head thinking that what just happened was a huge mistake, he didn't even meant for it to come out, it just slipped out.

"Ah so Pretty Boy has a lover does he?" Morgan swooned over to Spencer who just pushed passed him. 

"Leave it out Derek" Reid replied before sitting down at his desk. 

"But I can't, finally out little Dr has a lover, wasn't quiet what we were thinking but hey, a lay is a lay" Spencer, angrily, got up from his seat and faced Morgan. 

"A lay is a lay? what the hell Morgan I'm not all like you" 

"Whoa come down Pretty Boy I was only messing with you" Morgan held up his hand as an apologetic manner. 

"I told you will take it to far Morgan, just leave him alone" Jj said, walking over to Reid, she just smiled, something about that made Reid smile, just something about Jj makes him happy. "So Jason hey, what's he like?" 

"He's nice, I guess" Reid replied nervously.

"Is that all we get? we didn't get much out of Garcia because she was all giggly. How long have you to be together for?" Morgan was also intrigued by this question as he walked closer to the pair. 

"6 months, 24 days, 10 hours and 48 minutes" Reid responds, the team stood baffled, Emily, Garcia and Rossi just appeared carrying their go bags and caught the best part of the conversation. They all just stared at him in shock. 

"Bloody hell, how on earth did you keep him a secret from us for so long?" asked Jj.

"Easily enough, just like I've kept being gay from you all for 3 years" He just smiled trying to be all cocky and funny. The team looked at one another in amazement. But that was all cut sort when Hotch merged from his office. "Wheels up in 10" They all nodded in unison and headed towards the lift. 

"So Reid, when do we get to meet him?". 

4 Days Later - Case Closed

"Well that was unpleasant" Emily said as they all walk into the bullpens of the BAU Headquarters. 

"Tell me about it, but the last victim is safe and back home" Morgan replied.

"Doesn't mean she's happy, what she went to is enough to mess with someone's mental state for years to come" Reid said as he put down his messenger bag by his desk. 

"Well we did all we could. But forgetting that and going onto another topic, everyone up for going for a few drinks?" Morgan smiled to his fellow team mates.

"Sure" was everyone's response.

"Sure, needed after this case, I could drink many many alcoholic beverages" Rossi spoke making everyone else laugh. 

"Reid, you can bring Jason if you want? I mean we need to meet him and what better time then going out for a drink?" asked Morgan, Reid just stared at him, shocked, scared, he doesn't know how he was feeling. What would the team make of him? Would they hate him? Love him? Is it worth finding out? The team just all stared at Spencer, with smiles on their faces baring their teeth, making it out like they are very very excited. "I don't know? Umm.." Spencer felt awkward even talking about him, his team has only just found out, yes they are happy for him but nerves still grew throughout Reid's body. 

"Come on Spence, we want to meet the lucky guy" Jj said as she walked over to Reid and linked arms with him. 

"I'll give him a call" Reid pulled out his phone, and scrolled down his contacts till he found Jason's name, and it began to ring. Reid's hands were shaking, and it was clearly obvious. It rang 5 times before Jason finally answered, Reid didn't know if he was annoyed or happy. 

"Hey, you okay? How was you're case?" Jason said.

"It was okay, I guess, as okay as you can get" Reid said, his team all looked at him with grins like the Cheshire Cat, they could hear every word Jason was saying.

"When will you be home?" 

"I don't know, Umm I was wondering, well the team were wondering if you maybe wanted to come out for some drinks and meet them?" 

"I would love too, if you're okay with that hun. Then I would love too" 

"Okay, wait there..." Reid held his hand over the phone and spoke to his team. "When and where?" 

"The Praise, at 8?" Morgan answered whilst he danced like a happy 5 year old child who just woke up to hundreds of presents on their birthday.

"Umm, The Praise at 8 okay?" Nervousness was shown his Spencer's voice as it was all shaky and crackly. 

"I'll meet you there, Love you" 

"Love you too" Reid said rather quickly before hanging up, and looking up at his team. 

"AWWWWHHH Pretty Boy" Morgan said half hugging him and half giving him a noogy on his head, making his hair all messy. Reid brushed it all back nice and neatly behind his ears. 

"Leave me alone Morgan" Reid, pushing Morgan away. 

"But were all just so happy, meeting Pretty Boy's lover an all" Morgan moved away, standing next to Penelope, who seemed to have a bigger grin then anyone else, even though she has already met Jason.

"So? You wouldn't be like this with anyone else, so why me?" 

"Because you're our baby, our little boy" Morgan said nudging Reid in the shoulder.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 25 years old, when will you stop treating me and referring to me as the little kid, it's annoying". Reid just looked at all his team with anger and irritation. 'Why do they keep treating me like I'm a baby? I am an adult' Thought Reid. 

"You're the youngest of us all, so yes, you are the kid" Morgan said. "Come on its 7.30 already, I want to get there before lover boy turns up" Morgan said, putting his hand on Spencer's back pushing him forward, indicating him to start walking, and he held it there all the was to the elevator.

The Jj found a table near the window, big enough to fit everyone in. Whilst in Morgan's car she had phoned Will inviting him along too, he was already there before anyone else. "First round on me" Rossi said, everyone gave them their order and he headed towards the bar. Reid's nerves came back, he kept checking his watch and looking out the window hoping he wouldn't turn up. It was almost 8 o'clock he still no sign. Tapping his leg and twiddling his thumbs was giving everyone the hint. "Hey Reid, there is no need to be nervous, I know it must be scary for you, having us meet Jason so quickly, but honestly as long as he treats you right we don't care who you date. Yes we've all been all smiles and jokes but it's because I'm guessing it isn't the same for just me..." Jj looked at he team mates and back to Reid, "We're nervous too" She smiled, giving Reid the look she gives him now and again, her eyes shine with happiness and he smile just lights up the room. "Thanks Jj" was all Reid said as he sipped on his Vodka and Coke. He check his watch again which was 2 minutes to 8, looking out the window he could see the dark blue sky, which illuminated orange from the street lights below, people walking along the paths and groups of people laughing and talking holding their drinks. Then there was Jason getting out of his car, he spotted Spencer and waved. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, light blue flowing top with the two top buttons open, grey biker boots and his round rim Madonna styled hat. Spencer must admit that Jason did look sexy, and his smile just makes Reid whole body tingle with joy and happiness. Which you guess you can call love. Reid looked back at his team who once again all just smiled, but not like they were earlier when they were being rather childish, but there was something different, something more caring. 'Are they really happy for me?' Reid turned his back to them to face the door, Jason was looking around for them, and finally spotted them, he waved and headed towards them. Reid stood up to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around his waist and took him all in. He smelt of freshly grounded coffee beans and the new cologne Spencer had got him for his birthday last month. Reid pulled away and smiled. "Hey hun" Jason said as he lent in for a kiss, but Reid just turned his head and the kiss landed on his cheek. Jason pulled away feeling confused and slightly hurt. Reid, turning back to his team, introduced Jason. "Everyone this is Jason, Jason this is Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi and you've already met Penelope" 

"Nice to meet you all finally" Jason said as he shook their hands. Garcia stood up and gave him a big hug. "Nice to see you again Penelope" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she sat back down, shuffling up so Jason could squeeze in. Jason sat down, "Would you like a drink?" Rossi asked.

"Sure I would love one, just a double vodka and coke for me please, I'll get next round" Rossi bowed his head and once again headed towards the bar. 

"So Jason, what do you? Work wise?" Morgan asked.

"I too am an agent, I work in the Missing Children's department, but I am rather new and still in training, only been there less then 2 months" Jason said as he took the drink from Rossi's hand and placing a bright pink straw into it.

"Oh really, well hopefully we get to work with you some day" Aaron said, and Jason smiled. 

"Spence, I can't believe you kept this handsome human being hidden from us for 7 months" everyone laughed besides Will..."Hey!!" He said.

"But obviously not as handsome as you Will" Jj said as she gave Will a kiss. 

"I know right, been wanting to meet you lot for so long but this one here" Jason nudge Reid "Kept me all to himself" Reid just smiled awkwardly at Jason as he finished the last few sips of his drink, and placing it back down on the table. 

"Well sorry, just wasn't ever the right time" Reid said.

"It's always the right time Spencer, all you have to do is 'Hey guy's by the way I have a boyfriend...'. It really isn't that hard" They all laughed, and Garcia almost spilling her drink. Reid just sighed. 

"My round now I think, the same?" they all nodded. They all looked at Spencer in unison.

"Reid!" Emily said, shocked.

"What?" 

"He's gorgeous, if he wasn't gay, I would totally go for him" she laughed.

"You should have seen him in only boxer shorts" Garcia wiggled her eyebrows. Making everyone besides Reid laugh.

"GARCIA!" Reid snapped and turned to Penelope. 

"What?" Her thrown turned upside down.

"Awh Reid you hurt Baby Girl's feelings" Morgan said. "Do you need some sugar, Sugar?" Derek winked at the once 'fake' sobbing Garcia to a now beaming ball of bright pink light. But just as Jason was walking back to the table with all the drinks, Reid pushed passed him quickly and headed towards the exist. Everyone looked at Jason in pure confusment, to which he response just by shaking his shoulders, and looked at the door. He settled the drinks down and said, "I think I better go and talk to him" Jason headed after Reid. 

Outside the Bar - P.O.V

The winter night was cold and crisp, Jason wished he had brought a coat, he looked around for Reid in the crowds of people, and finally found him in the corner by his car. Jason walked over to him, he could clearly see Spencer had been crying, "hey, hey, what's wrong?" Jason placed his arm over Reid, who was shaking violently.

"This, all this, I'm not ready for it" Spencer brought up his head and wiped his tears away with his hand. 

"What's all this Spence? Them, or Us?" Jason moved away from him, hurt and slight betrayed. 

"Them of course, you were never the problem. It's just them knowing, I'm new to all this, Relationships and having my team know" Jason went in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist, and so did Spencer. 

"I know you're frightened, it's normal to be scared. I was terrified about coming, I didn't know if you're friends were going to like me or not" Reid looked up.

"Really"

"Of course, you're not the only scared one here Reid, but we can both get through it together, like we've done before, with you're habit and you're depression" Reid looked up quickly.

"They don't have to know about that" Reid became worried even more. If Hotch found out that he was doing Dauladid, he would be kicked from the FBI. 

"No. No of course not, but I'm just saying, we've gotten through worse things together, this is just another bump in the road to our perfect relationship" Jason smiled, Spencer leaned in for a kiss, Jason's lips were like ice, but they soon warmed up. They both began to move with one another, and the kiss became more passionate. Their bodies became one, and they move with each other. They finally broke apart, Jason placing his head onto Spencer's as they both smiled, Reid biting his lip. "Come on, it's getting cold lets go on in okay?" Reid nodded, they held hands and heading back into the bar. 

Reid and Jason walked back into the bar, the team were all laughing and joking around. "Reid better hurry up and drink you're drink, Morgan was going to pinch it" They all laughed. Reid smiled, thankful they didn't ask him when he ran out. The pair both sat back down and drank there drinks up. Time few passed. They team got to know Jason a lot more, and Spencer was finally coming to terms with it all, he was finally happy. It was about 11 o'clock now, Jason, Reid, Morgan, Penelope and Emily were the only ones left. The others had all headed back home for an early night. "It's getting late, think we better start heading home" Reid said. 

"Yeah, sounds wise, wouldn't mind a lie in tomorrow to be honest" Answered Derek. "Baby Girl, want a lift home?"

"Please" They all got up together, put on their coats and heading out to their cars. The cold air hit them hard as they all began to shake. Penelope gave both Jason and Reid a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Reid got into the car, but before Jason could Morgan stopped him, he grabbed his arm. "If you hurt him, I will kill you. He has been through a lot"

"Don't worry Derek, I have no intentions to ever hurt him, I love him" Derek smiled and shook his hand goodbye.

"What did Morgan want?" Spencer said as he turned on the heater.

"Oh nothing" Smiled Jason and he drove off in down the dark night time road. 


	7. Somewhere and nowhere

"I can't wait to get home, I'm shattered" Yawned Jason, Spencer nodded in agreement. Walking up the stairs seemed like a struggle for the pair, cold, tiered and a little tipsy; never a good combination. They finally made it to Spencer's front door, but something didn't seem right, there wasn't anything wrong but there both FBI agents they got this vibe. Spencer looked over at Jason with worry and Jason did the same. Slowly Jason reached behind his back where is gun sat snug under his jacket and on his hip. He pulled out the gun and placed his finger to his lips, indicating to Reid to keep quiet. Unfortunately Reid left his gun in the flat as it wasn't needed to go to a bar, which made him think why Jason had his? Even in such casual wear. The door was unlocked, which wasn't right. "You locked it right?" Reid nodded. 

The room was dark, curtains partly closed, meaning the only illumination was coming from the cracks, yellow, orange like light streamed into the apartment, shadows dance around there feet and chills travelled down their spins as if a ghost had simply ran it's fingers along the nerves. Gun in front, followed by Jason and Reid, turning corners quickly making sure there was no one hiding anywhere. They had checked every room but no one there, so Jason walked over to the light switch, but before he could a felt something heavy hit him round the back of the head, he fell to the ground with a great thump, all he heard was the muffled screams of Spencer, and everything went black.

The Team

"So, how was everyone's weekend off?" Spoke Morgan as he walked into the ball pen room to his fellow team mates holding a fresh cup of coffee. "Well my beautiful hunk of gorgeousness mine was rather nice, home alone with a nice glass of red and movies" Replied Garcia, Morgan smiled and draped his arm over her shoulder pulling her into for a hug. "Well Henry had a play day with his friends so me and Will went for a meal" JJ said.  
"What do you think Hotch does?" The team all stood and thought about it but not one of them came up with a good idea."Hang on, where's Reid?" Everyone looked around, not realising that Reid was late for work, which isn't normal, he was always in first, sometimes even before Hotch, which is rare but still Reid was never late. But before the team could think any more, Hotch called them to the Round table. There was no case files, no photos of morbid murders and the monitor was off. "Hotch what's going on?" Derek asked. 

"Well I have some news" the team all looked at one another. "It's not bad news I've just been asked to lead another case with the Special Ops in Pakistan. I can't say any more about it as it's confidential. Morgan I want you to lead the team while I am gone, okay?" Morgan gave him a puzzling look, his dark eyebrows raised, before Morgan got to say anything the look on everyone's face is something he will never forget. They were all staring at the monitor behind him, Morgan, turned, swinging round his body to find out what everyone was looking at. His jaw dropped. "Reid!" 

1 Hour Earlier....Reid P.O.V

The beatings and the torture felt like it went on for hours and hours, my skin was sore to touch, I can't move my arms or my legs as every time I do searing pains shots throughout my body, and my head feels like a been beaten with a baseball bat...oh wait...I have. A big clock sat right in front of me and Jason...12 minutes till the next round of abuse. At every hour, for 15 minutes he finds new ways to torture us. First he just beat us with his fists, then he burnt us with metal he pull from the fireplace, he drowned us then electrocuted us and next I don't want to know what he has in store. My whole body hates me, screaming from the inside, but there was nothing I could to, I was tied to a chair, rope cutting at my wrists and ankles, my throat was so dehydrated I couldn't even yell for help. I got it worse then Jason, he always did it to me first, gets more his aggression out on me, and by the time he got to Jason he was tiered. As I looked over to him, dry blood clung to the right side of his face from where he was hit and knocked out. His body bruised and burnt, black marks on his hands, arms and neck from where the hot metal pipe and scorched his skin, I can feel tears strolling out the corner of my eyes, I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to show weakness but I couldn't help it. Seeing his limp body just slumped against an old wooden chair was killing me, that is the first kind of torture, watching the one I love scream and cry out in pain. What's this guys problem with us?, why is he doing this? and Who is he? So many questions swam throughout my head, making me dizzy. My eyes felt heavy as I haven't slept in over 13 hours. He has had us for this long but out of the 13, only 3 of them were him torturing us, the other time he was ever sat staring at us for hours and hour or just sleeping. 

Back to normal

The room was what looked like an old, abandoned warehouse, the walls were crumbling down, the roof was half missing but despite being the morning no sunlight got in, and nothing but to lamps sat either side of Jason and Reid illuminated the place. The dirty yellow colour of the lights made the place seem bigger and scarier then what it really was, and the smell was like walking through at butcher's shop where all the meat went off years ago. 

The clock struck 8 o'clock, and on time you could hear the opening of the big doors on the other side of the warehouse, footsteps echoed and Spencer could hear his own heart beating through his chest, scared couldn't describe how he was feeling right now, Jason was still out of it, or sleeping one of them, but the man drew closer and closer until you could see the lamps illuminated the frame of his body, which by the sounds of the torture is confusing as he was a tall made but of no build, more chubby and round, then built and muscular. His hair was a dirty blonde, eyes were like the colour of grass. He had a pail of water with his which he throw over Jason, who bolted up hastily, water dripped of his brown hair, trailing down his face and onto his long black eyelashes, if it was a good time and if he could, Reid would run straight up to Jason, wrap his arms around him and tell him its all going to be okay, but he couldn't, they were tied up and not knowing whether their going to be alive tomorrow. 

As the guy walked towards Reid, he carried a tripod and a camera. Reid's eyes followed him with confusion, Jason was awake now but was to afraid to speak, he wasn't use to being in the field so much, now he is at the centre. "You okay?" Reid whispered to Jason, who only starred at him, fear blossomed in his eyes, which looked back at the man. He was setting up his camera, a chair and small laptop. A red light appeared on the camera...

"Say hello to you're friends Dr Spencer Reid and Jason Campball...". The first time the kidnapper spoke. 

The Team

"OMG! Is that Reid and Jason?" Jj's hands cover her mouth, tears ran down her face. Morgan fist crunched up so tightly his knuckles went white. The team all sat the frozen as two of there friends have been kidnapped. "Oh god, they've been beaten..." Said Emily. 

"Would you like to say hello to you're fellow team mates back at the BAU. Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Emily Preniss, Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi" The man spoke, his voice broke but there was something about it, that didn't quite fit. "How does he know all our names?" Morgan said, Garcia walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, Morgan took her hand in his and help it tightly as see quietly cried to herself. In response to Derek's question Hotch just shrugged unable to take his eyes off the monitor, off Reid. "So I guess your all wondering what's going on, well, as you all know you team member is a sinner, a dirty human being, a monster of creation, a sham...a dirty faggot!!" The man never faced the camera, only seeing the back off him which isn't going to help his team in looking for him or finding out who he is. "Wait, Hotch, There..." it was Rossi who walked to the monitor and pointed at the kidnappers arm, it was all burnt and scared...

"He's been burnt..." Hotch said "It gives us something for the profile. 

"Profile? But Hotch are you not going to Pakistan?" asked JJ.

"How can I? Reid is more important at the moment...let's keep watching" Hotch, with his head nodded back to look at the screen. The man had disappeared just leaving a clear image of Reid and Jason. Reid's head was bent down as if he was passed out and Jason, Jason just didn't blink, fear had taken over his whole body. The man came back with a trolley covered by a blue sheet, he placed it right in front off the camera and pulled away the sheet which hidden the contents. Different knives and blades off all sizes lined up one never to another, but right at the end stood a needle alone...

"Oh God I can't watch" Garcia spoke, her voice broke and cracked from where she has been crying. The man ran his hand alone the different types of weapons until the finally picked one, a long thin blade. First he walked over to Reid, he began to panic, struggling to get out of the ropes, pulling away from him. The man held him down and began stroking the blade along his arms, small but deep. Reid screamed in pain, the team watched as there co-worker was being tortured, Penelope and Jj unable to listen of the cry's cover there eyes and looked down. They couldn't turn it off as vital pieces of information could help them locate them. Reid carried on screaming as he added 5...6...7 more cuts over his body. "Look at how he's doing it..." said Morgan. 

"What do you mean?" asked Rossi.

"He's missing all the vital veins in Reid's body"

"Right, so that means he must have some form of surgical back ground" Said Rossi.

"Think about it, from what he have seen he is covered in burns and scars, he knows his way around the body, missing all the main veins...what if he has a medical background?" Spoke Hotch. The team all looked at one another. "Garcia pull up any men betweens the ages of 30 and 40, with a medical background, who lost their jobs in the passed years but also who maybe highly religious" Hotch said.

"Sir why the last year?" Garcia questioned.

"Because they way he's acting, those burn marks are fresh, they look self inflicted and same with those scars, a whip maybe. Which makes me think that he is psychotic, he is thinking he is working under the powers of God and doing this for God, because if you notice he never looks at the boys when facing them but looking behind them like someone or something is standing behind them guiding him to do what he is doing. Because of this and his possible medical background may have been fired for his behaviour and violent nature, cause the stresser to lash out at sinners because he has been done wrong and now he must punish all those of wrong doings. Like Tobias Hankel" 

"Yes Sir" As Garcia searched through her data bases for all the things Hotch told her 2 names came up. Michael Thorpe and Steven Fisher. "I got two sir" she said "But Steven Fisher passed away 2 months ago, Cancer" 

"That's it we have our guy, Garcia pull up a photo for us" Garcia did so, 

"The man Michael Thorpe was fired 3 months ago from St Helen's Central Hospital for trying to kill a gay man whilst in surgery, he was sent to court and never turned up, been on the run since" 

"Does he have any storage units or anything under his name?" Hotch said not taking his eyes of the screen. The man hadn't touched Jason yet, but made him watch as he carved up his boyfriend. Whilst Garcia looked, Michael stepped away from Reid, blood dripped from the knife. Reid was breathing heavily, his face scrunched up trying to forget the pain then flooded his whole body once again. 

Reid's P.O.V 

I watched as the man walked back over to his trolley of blades and toys, my whole body burned and ached from the fresh carved wounds on my arms, blood trailed my arm and dripped from t]my fingertips onto the floor. I thought he would pick up a bigger knife, instead he picked up a long, thin needle. My eyes widened at the thought of needles, my habit with Dauladid was finished with the help of Jason but the thought of having the needle pump the liquid into my system wouldn't be to bad. 

The man put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid..."So Reid, I hear who had a problem with Dauladid, here this should help with the pain" he walked over to Spencer, and for the first time since the guy had taken them he heard Jason's voice. "NO SPENCE, PLEASE DON'T!!!" Jason pleaded with me but I couldn't help it, I wanted it so badly, I want to feel the buzz it gives me as it floods my system, makes me forget everything even if it is just for a little while. 

"I'm sorry" was I said before he broke my skin with the needle, and a wave of darkness poured over me. 

The Team

They all watched as Reid happily took the drug, they watched as Michael pushed the needle into his skin, they felt hurt, he had just given up, they didn't even know he had a problem, they all had there suspicions but never thought it true. As Jason pleaded for him to stop, once he was done he back handed Jason round the face. "SHUT UP YOU QUEEN!!" 

"Garcia have you found anything yet?" Hotch turned to her quickly and almost yelled at her.

"Just waiting on it si...GOT IT!! 2234 Fortbridge Avenue, Warehouse 9, West Virginia. Sending co-ordinates to you're phones now " 

"That's just down the road, let's go" Hotch spoke as they all stood up and left the room. Leaving the monitor on.

"I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch" Morgan's voice was fuelled with anger and hatred, this man at tortured and best friend and brother in front of him and he wasn't going to take it any more.

As the team drove hastily to help Reid and Jason, unknowing about what is currently happening, just praying that their going to be okay. 

They pulled up to the warehouse, FBI vests on and guns in hand. They walked around the building in search for a door, when they finally found it. "FBI" Morgan kicked in the door, right in front of his baring no weapon was there unsub. He didn't try to run, instead he grabbed one of the knifes of the trolley and plunged it into Jason's abdomen. "NOOOOO!" Cried Reid. "JASON!!" Reid waking up only moments before watching his boyfriend get stabbed. Morgan ran to the unsub and pulled him to the ground "Michael Thorpe you're under arrest for the kidnapping of two FBI agents and the attempted murder of one, you son of a bitch" Morgan vigorously pulled Michael's hands behind his back and place cuffs on his wrists. "I don't care they are dirty, they shouldn't be aloud to live in this world, with there perverted nature and discusting lifestyle. Fucking Faggots shell burn in hell". Spoke Michael.

"You'll get there first" Morgan pulled him up and handed him over to two police officers who helped them with the raid. Morgan turned to see 2 Paramedics helping out Jason and another 2 with Reid. Reid tried pulling away to get to Jason but they wouldn't have it. Blood poured from Jason's wound on his chest, paramedics placed an oxygen mask on him and put temporary bandages round his wounds until they get him to hospital , he saw the blood pour from his boyfriend, he screams and screamed but they wouldn't let him near him. "Dr Reid we need to take you to hospital, you body is filled with dangerous drugs, please let us..." Reid cut them off. 

"I DON'T CARE I NEED TO GET TO HIM NOW!" Cried Spencer.

"Please Dr, we need to treat you and get these drugs out of you"

"I don't care I'm use to it by now" not noticing his team were all looking and listen, to hear this, their hearts sank, but Reid didn't notice, his eyes were fixed on his loved one. He pulled and pulled tying to break free from the men's arms, tears fell from his eyes.

"JASON!!" Screamed Reid. But no matter how much he struggled, the paramedics would give in, and with that, Reid just stopped; and sunk to the floor.

After a couple more minutes, the paramedics were able to calm Reid down and get him into the ambulance to take him to hospital. "Come on guys we better follow them up" Spoke Rossi as he took off his Vest.

"I can't believe he said that, about being use to having drugs in his system" Garcia spoke.

"He had or has a problem baby girl, and all we can do for him now is hope and help him get better, okay?"

"Okay" Morgan kissed Garcia on the forehead and they walked out of the horrific sight of the warehouse to there cars. The blaring of the ambulance sirens trailed off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written nearly 5 years ago, and currently published on my other platforms not realising it wasn't here.  
> I understand the grammar, spelling, punctuation is rather poor, but I was a lot younger when I wrote this and did it on my old iPod touch ^@^  
> I am going to rewrite this, when I'm not sure but chapters 1-12 are currently written and ready to be published. 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments below what you think, give kudos, bookmark and enjoy :)


End file.
